Sakura's Secret
by millas14
Summary: Sakura's got a certain fantasy, one that she hasn't told anyone and has affected her relationship with Ino. But what happens when Ino finds out about her lover's dirty little secret? Yuri lemon. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Heya folks, long time no see! I've been in a funk lately, and I'm sorry to say that a few of my more popular fics are on life support, and it doesn't look good... Anyway, i was bored, i wanted to get back into the fanfic game, and i came up with this two-shot that could easily be a one-shot!

R&R and enjoy!

* * *

Just watching that one scene in that one movie makes my head spin. It's so short a part in so long a movie, but each time I see, or even think about it, I get an uncontrollable heat; one that can't always be satiated.

I've got posters of her in my room and drawings of her dominate my school notebook. This is an unhealthy obsession, I know, but everyone's allotted one private fantasy. Aren't they?

I've had these fantasies since puberty. And even more so since I came to terms with my sexuality.

At least, I hope I can keep it private. My girlfriend of three years has been asking if I have any fantasies she can fulfil, I always tell her no. It's not that I'm ashamed of it, you see, just that I know she will never do it; it's too weird.

Plus, these thoughts I have about this are my own, and I'd like to keep as just a wild dream. Just to keep that image of that woman in that outfit to myself. Not that Ino wouldn't look amazing in it, God, would she look amazing in it, But still…

I sat in class, bored out of my skull, sketching the same image I always do whilst the math professor prattled on about the quadratic something-or-other. Ino sat in front of me, thankfully, taking detailed notes, as always.

College was great, but morning classes sucked big time. I only signed up for this particular class because Ino just loves 'study sessions'.

After a few more minutes, we were finally dismissed. I rapidly closed my notebook and shoved it into my bag as Ino stood up and turned towards me, "Ready for lunch, Sakura-chan?" she asked, her silky voice resonating through me. I check the clock on my phone, we still have an hour and a half before our next class.

"Sure." I shrug and follow her out of the building, "What do you feel like having?" Instantly I regretted my choice of words. Her eyes lit up deviously, her arm snaked around my waist, and her breath found my ear.

"I know exactly what I'd like. It starts with an 'S' and ends in an 'Oh, god'."

A shiver ran through me. "I-Ino, please, not here." I shied away from her, and could feel her pout. "Sorry."

"Is something bugging you?" she asked, "You've been out of sorts lately," She grabbed my hand and rubbed the back of it with her thumb, "Is there something you need to talk about?" I shook my head no.

I knew I'd been kinda listless lately, not giving as much as I could in bed, but this whole fantasy world has been slowly taking over my life. I was still attracted to Ino, both emotionally and physically, but lately I'd become less and less satisfied. And she'd noticed.

We walked into the cafeteria and ordered our food before taking a seat at a vacant table. "So, what do you want to do tonight? You know there's a new Jackass movie, right?" She asked as she stole one of my fries.

I shrugged, "Sure, sounds fun." She looked at me intently. "Sakura, are you sure you're ok?" I nodded and try to smile convincingly, but she's not convinced.

Ino leaned forward and said in a low voice, "Are you cheating on me?"

I choked on my soda and started to pound on my chest, "Wh-What?" I gag out, "No, no! Of course not! I would never…!"

"Then what is it? Sakura, we haven't had sex in almost a month. Is it me? Do you like not find me attractive anymore? Please, talk to me!"

"It's nothing, I promise." I said as I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She stared into my eyes, as if searching for a sign of a lie. "Ok." She resigned and went back to her salad; her pretty face furrowed in deep thought. I couldn't help but smile at her, she was always cute with her nose scrunched up like that. I really love her.

-_Ino_-

She worried me. I was sure she wasn't having an affair, Sakura wasn't that kind of a girl. But something was definitely wrong. Normally, when we study together, I'd wear something innocently sexy and coerce her easily into the bedroom. But lately, she'd been resisting me.

Normally this wouldn't bother me. After all, it's not unusual for her to not be in the mood; but she'd been more reclusive lately, and always doodling in her notebook.

I sighed in dispair as I walked down the street towards her house. Sakura and I didn't share classes in the afternoon, so while she was there I could snoop around for a clue as to why she'd been acting this way.

I approached the dark green door and knocked. Soon enough, her mother answered the door. "Good afternoon, Haruno-sama." I said with a bow.

"Oh, Ino-san." She was less than pleased to see me. After all, she was a devout Chirstian and didn't exactly like her daughter being in love with another woman, but let her stay at home while she was in school, in hope of her 'growing out of this gay phase with education.' Bull Shit.

"Sakura isn't here right now, she's at school." The look on her face was clear that she really didn't want me here.

"Erm, I know. I'm here because she's been acting weird lately, and I was hoping you and an idea as to why?"

"Maybe she's coming to her senses." She stated bluntly. It took every ounce of my being not to claw the bitch's eyes out. I managed to suppress my rage enough to speak, "May I look in her room perhaps? I'm really worried about her." She had a look of annoyance on her face, but she stepped aside and let me pass.

I'd never been inside Sakura's house before. Mostly because of her mother. It was well decorated, complete with family photos, portraits, and some adorable pictures of my little cherry blossom when she was a baby. Fuzzy pink hair just starting to grow on her head.

I hope I can find something out. She's been way too neurotic and paranoid lately.

"Top of the stairs, first door on the left."

I nodded my head in thanks and trotted up the stairs. I found the door quickly, it wasn't hard; what with the big sign that read 'Stay out! OUT O-U-T'

"Sorry, Saku-chan." I muttered under my breath as I turned the knob and stepped inside.

My jaw hit the floor. "So… wow."

-_Sakura_-

Ino hadn't talked to me in weeks. She was mad, I could tell. She'd been sitting rows in front of me in classes, had been avoiding me during breaks and after school. She's going to dump me, I can tell; and all because I can't get these thoughts out of my head.

I sat on my bed, two fingers deep inside me, staring at a couple posters and drawings. The feeling of an oncoming orgasm was driving me wild. I bit the inside of my cheek to muffle myself as the waves of pleasure washed over me.

I collapsed back onto my bed and went to lick my fingers clean when my cell went off. I groaned and checked the caller ID. Oh god, it was Ino.

"Hello?" I answered, maybe a bit too hurriedly. "Hey, Saku-chan." There was husk in her voice, "I really want to see you. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." I blushed as I said it.

"Wanna come by my place tomorrow? There're some things I think we need to talk about."

"Like what?" It was never good when someone says they need to talk. "Be here at noon sharp, ok?" She didn't give me a chance to reply, just hung up. I stared blankly at my wall. What was she planning?

_-The next day-_

I was hesitant to go to Ino's. My hands were shaking all morning out of sheer nervousness. Once I had showered and left the house, my mind just would not stop racing.

She was lucky enough to live alone.

I got to her apartment with ten minutes to spare. There was a note taped to the door. I hesitantly grabbed it and flipped it open:

'Hey, Saku-chan,' it read, 'Come on in and have a seat in the living room, I'm just taking care of a few things and will be with you shortly. Ino.'

I fold the note back up and take a deep breath before I open the door and stepped into the apartment. All of the curtains were closed, and the furniture had been moved around some so that a single armchair sat by the back wall facing the door.

"Ino?" I called into the emptiness. There was no reply. I looked around the living room a little more and noticed a small TV tray set up next to the chair with a teapot, cup, and another note:

'Take a seat and enjoy the show.'

I cocked an eyebrow and sat down in the chair. That's when the music started.

* * *

Well, there ya go. part 2 will be short, and will hopefully be up by sunday. later!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here's part 2. This is entirely smut. So, enjoy!

* * *

My heart skipped a beat at the music blasting throughout the apartment. It had that seventies/disco flair to it, the trumpet flairs pounding in my brain.

Did she know? But how? No, no, no!

My eyes shot open and my jaw dropped once Ino twirled out and pressed her back to the wall.

She was dressed just like her. It was perfect down to the last detail. The grey boots with gold trim, the maroon loincloth made of what looked like silk ending just below her calves, the gold belt that hugged on to her hips nicely. Then there was the long gap of her perfectly toned abdomen, leading up to the brown bra with the gold embellishments covering her perfect breasts, her lips were a neutral, natural pink, and some light eye shadow around her closed blue eyes. There was a serpent shaped cuff around her bicep, and a golden collar, a silver chain dangling off of it. Finally, her golden hair was braided into a long ponytail, which was draped over her shoulder, complete with the gold bun holder and clip at the bottom.

I felt an uncontrollable heat begin to rise in between my legs as I gaped at her. Her blue eyes opened as she pushed herself off of the wall and sauntered over to me, the loincloth swishing as her perfect legs moved around it.

My hands tightened on the arms of the chair as she climbed on top of me, straddling my hips, her eyes locked with mine and her husky voice broke through the music, "Sakura-chan, it's been so long since we've been together, too long. I need you, I'm not afraid to say it. I need you, I want you, and I love you. Our whole relationship has been on the rocks lately, and I can't save it by myself."

Then she said the words that sent me over the edge: "Help me, Sakura-chan; you're my only hope."

My hand shot up and grabbed the chain. I jerked her down a little quicker than intended and smashed our lips together in a heated kiss. Her fingers interlaced in my hair as I moved down to kiss and nip at her neck.

I moved my hands from the chain to just under her bra and began to slide my fingers up underneath it.

I growled with frustration as she pulled away and stood up. I stared at her with lust and impatience in my eyes as she giggled and started to back away, gesturing to me with her finger to follow and disappeared down the hallway to her bedroom. I shot up to chase her a little too quickly and got my foot tangled with the leg of the chair. I fell with a yelp onto the hardwood floor, but instantly shot up and chased after her, hastily yanking my shirt off over my head.

No sooner had I turned down the hallway and tossed away my shirt, Ino lunged out of nowhere and pinned me to the wall, her hand darting under my white bra and began to kneed my breast. A light moan escaped my lips, followed by a squeak as she bit the skin on my neck.

As Ino played with my chest, my hand worked its way down under the loincloth to her uncovered and shaved slit. My fingers grazed her clit and a shudder ran through her. I flipped us around to she was pinned to the wall and slid a finger inside of her. She let out a moan as I moved in and out of her.

Her beautiful blue eyes were glazed over with lust and her body began moving in a rhythm with my finger. She let out a growl of what sounded like disdain before flipping us again and pulling away from me and darting towards her bedroom. She always liked to tease, but I wasn't in the mood for games. I grabbed for the chain around her neck, but she yanked it away and she disappeared behind her door.

I ran after her, my loins on fire and tired of waiting. I burst through the door, only to be tackled by her. I contorted my body so that when we landed on the mattress I was on my back. Instantly, her mouth found my left nipple and her hands started feverishly fiddling with the button on my jeans. As soon as she completed her task, she shoved a hand into my panties and began to rub my sex vigorously, while her other hand went to the breast not currently occupied by her sweet lips.

The intensity of her movements and the feeling of her bra's framework on my bare skin was driving me insane. She briefly stopped her rubbing to yank my panties down around my thighs.

"Oh, god, yes!" I cried out as she slid two fingers inside of me and slowly slid her body downwards, trailing butterfly kisses down my abdomen, and came to rest in between my legs. My insides did cartwheels once her tongue flicked over my clit once, then twice, and then in a nonstop stream of licks and kisses.

I grabbed her head and held her there, "Yeah, baby, right there!"

I could feel the orgasm coming hard. My moans became louder as Ino's actions became more intense.

"Oh, Ino!" I practically screamed as my orgasm hit, my body shaking and convulsing as I rode out the waves of pleasure. Ino pulled away from my still throbbing slit and licked one of her fingers clean, before presenting the other one to me. I eagerly licked my juices off of her digit and grabbed her chain again, slowly pulling her down for another heated kiss.

"Thank you." I almost whispered. "Don't thank me yet," she replied, "We're not done playing." She reached over to her nightstand and opened a drawer before pulling out a green double-sided dildo.

"After all, I haven't gotten off yet."

I knew what it was she wanted me to do. My eyes widened as she slid one end into her mouth, thoroughly wetting it, and then repeated on the other side. Once it was wet, she slid one end into me and turned around so that her back was facing me and bent over so that she was on all fours.

"Give it to me, baby, do to me what I know you want to do to her."

I started to salivate as she glanced back at me. I crawled forward and positioned myself behind her. I moved the cloth out of the way, her glistening sex was beautiful. I poked and teased it with the dildo.

Ino giggled as I teased her, then moaned as I slid it into her as deeply as I could before pulling out a little and going back in. I eventually found a nice steady rhythm such that I didn't have to worry about holding onto my cock.

I grabbed her braided hair and pulled on it as I fucked her, "Yeah, that's it, pull my hair, make me your slave!" she groaned as I started to plunge in harder and faster.

The feeling was amazing, the dildo sliding around inside of me, my hips smacking against her ass, and all the while Ino wearing that outfit. The orgasm hit us both at once, Ino fell forward, the dildo going with her, and I fell backwards, my head narrowly missing the headboard.

My breathing was ragged, and my eyelids were heavy as Ino crawled back up and draped an arm over me.

"Was that everything you fantasized about?" she asked as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"That and more." I smiled and kissed her. The music was still playing. The track must've been on repeat.

"I love you, Sakura-chan." She said as she kissed my shoulder.

"I love you too, Leia."

* * *

Ok, if you didn't figure it out, she's slave Leia from the beginning of Return of the Jedi. Oh, and the music is the disco mix of the Star Wars theme by meco. It's not a sexy tune, or even a sensual one, but, well, I like it. Anyway, drop a review, and I'll see y'all next time around!


End file.
